The Prince Consort Tales
by Chinmayi
Summary: The story of Wolfram's highs and lows as Prince Consort, from getting married, to children, to getting other idiots together, and much more! R&R, first fic, people! concrit and flames, welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**[Hello, everybody!!*waves frantically*Sorry, I'm nervous...^^ first fanfic uploaded on here people! Now be nice and tell me what you think after you read it, 'kay? Oh, and one more thing, _italicised and underlined_ words are Wolfram's thoughts, and (almost forgot) Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou kara maou or any related franchise!]**

The Prince Consort Tales : Chapter 1

In which the Prince Consort is publicly embarrassed - Again

Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld was in the town market.

What he was doing there, the people supposed, was his own crazy business. But they were all sure that they had voted him the most snobbish, selfish noble ever. Even more than his uncle, Lord Waltorana, and definitely enough to turn his nose up at the commoners market. His fiancé, on the other hand, had taken to Shin Makoku like a duck to water. His Majesty the Maou, Shibuya Yuuri of Earth, the fabled 'other world', was kind and merciful. The first thing his people had noticed about him after the conspicuous lack of a title in his name, and his double black features, was that he had a calm head. And he couldn't write.

Another thing they could vote unanimously for as extremely confusing was their engagement. It was common knowledge that it had started out as an accident – another display of illiteracy by their king and quite embarrassing for Wolfram. But somewhere along the way (exactly two years, three months and four days ago, as some fanatics recorded), something had sparked in Shibuya Yuuri's heart, and he had embarrassed his poor fiancé (again) by snogging him without a warning in that very marketplace. Co-incidentally, Yuuri was the reason Wolfram was there now in the first place.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, tramp!", he snapped at an innocent child, who ran off with a whimper. Wolfram sighed, once again wondering why he couldn't get the baker to come up to the castle. Who cared if no one could lug a three foot tall cake all the way there? It certainly wasn't his problem. It was the baker's and he ought to take care of it. Without complaining to Yuuri about it. Because that would make him get mad and tell Wolfram to get it himself. As he had.

Damn that stupid wimp.

People were lighting lanterns outside their stalls and shops now and Wolfram still couldn't figure out where the hell the bakery was. The crowd was thinning slowly, giving him some hope of seeing the board he had been assured he would see.

"Who was it, boy? Who called my sonny a tramp?"

Wolfram was suddenly aware of voices from a window to his left. A bell tinkled away as the door beside the window swung opened and a large man and a skinny boy walked out, hand in hand. Wolfram's eyes widened as he recognised the boy to be the one he had shooed away a little while back. The kid emitted a frightened squeak, "It's that man, the one with icky green eyes, Papaw!"

"Oh? Who d'you think you – eh?! Lord Von Bielefeld!", the baker – the flour smeared on his apron gave him away – bowed low to Wolfram, who grunted his acknowledgment.

"Are you the baker?"

"Y-yes, s-sir."

"_Then give me my cake already!_"

This caught the attention of the crowd, already smirking and nudging. Most of them could imagine Wolfram with a icing mustache.

"Your Excellency?", came an impossibly high pitched voice from behind Wolfram.

"What is it?", he asked irritably, as he turned around to face the trembling subordinate. He noticed the poor boy had on one of the pathetic cadet uniforms that newbies to Conrart's troops wore. He had an important looking scroll (with ribbons and tassels and everything) but he was failing miserably in the looking important part – his helmet was way too large, it touched the tip of his nose; it looked like he was wearing the uniform for the first time in his life.

Wolfram sighed. Who the hell would send a messenger to him? People were so out of touch with new developments. Why did the mazoku breed so many carrier pigeons and doves if no one ever used them?(But, reflected Wolfram, the mazoku in charge of that particular project was Gwendal, so the breeding might have had more to do with their cuteness and less to do with carrying)

The messenger-cadet bowed and held the scroll out. "It's – it's for you, s-s-sir."

Never in his life (except two years, three months and four days ago) had he been so flabbergasted before. How dare he? Did the lowly cadet really think he'd read it himself?

Then he realised where they were standing and snatched the scroll out of his hands.

_You are cordially invited to _

_a Royal Wedding_

Here Wolfram stopped and his eyes widened. _Mother's getting married again?!!_ He frowned. _We must tell her to stop that; she's way too old for this . Last time around, the almost-groom was Gwendal's age!_

"Sir?", prompted the messenger.

Wolfram took a deep breath and continued.

_ Twice bles't by Shinou Daikenja alike_

_ To be held at_

_the Shinou Shrine_

_ In accordance with the _

_Honourable Laws of Shin Makoku_

_On the first day of Monsoon_

_under the full moon_

Having finished reading the (unnecessarily long) parchment, Wolfram realised the people all around them were holding their sides and laughing their heads off. _Oh my Shinou. Has everyone developed mind reading abilities? Why must Mother be so dramatic? This is so unsuitable for her age._

Then he noticed the tiny 'P.T.O' at the bottom of the scroll. And at last, there it was – the masterpiece that had more than half the city in splits.

_HRH_

_Yuuri_

_weds_

_H (former & soon-to-be) RH_

_Wolfram_

_Eh?!!!_

"Like it?", said a familiar voice in his ear as the ill-fitting helmet clunked to the ground.

_What the?_

Yuuri was suddenly pulling him closer, tilting his chin up so he could look down into the blonde's eyes, smirking smugly.

"What do you think your doing, you stupid wimp? Let me go this instant or I swear, I'll file a molestation case against you!"

"But Wolf, I'm your fiancé."

"I don't care. Gwendal does all the paperwork anyway, since you're too much of a wimp to do it yourself, so I'll just go ahead and complain if you don't LEMME GO!"

"Oh, I think I'll pardon myself and let myself go after a warning.", said Yuuri, reminding him that the Maou still had the power to overrule any decision an Aristocrat made.

"Wipe that smile off your face and Let. Me. Go, Yuuri. This is _not _funny." Wolfram was beginning to wonder where this was all going. How did the wimp acquire so much courage outside Blood Pledge Castle?

"But this is very..._nice_, Wolfram.", murmured Yuuri. Instantly, he felt the ends of his now shoulder length hair begin to burn.

"Aaah! Okay, okay!" He hastily let go of Wolfram, opting instead to aim jets of water at his beautiful (in his opinion, anyway) locks. "Wolfram,-"

"Go for it, Heika!", came a voice from the crowd, sounding suspiciously like a certain orange-haired spy to Wolfram.

"Wolfram," he started again, this time with the same smile, "You didn't answer my question." He leaned down to whisper in Wolfram's ear, "Did you like my pretty card?"

Wolfam answered (much to his own surprise and in a quivery voice he was sure wasn't his own), "I think it was pathetic."

"Heika!", came the voice again, this time a little threatening. Wolfram felt Yuuri inhale deeply against him and move away, taking his hands in his own. He found himself missing, for no apparent reason, Yuuri's warmth in the cold pre-rain weather; the very realisation making his cheeks redden a few shades more.

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld, will you marry me?"

Wolfram blinked. Slowly. He blinked again.

_That was what the stupid scroll was about?!! What the friggin' Soushu?!!_

And then;_ I Will Murder That Wimp._

"YUURI! YOU WIMP! How dare you? This is the most pathetic thing you have _ever_ done! I have _never_ been more insulted in my life!" Here he stopped for breath, and Yuuri seized his chance.

"Wolf, say yes before I go Maou and order you to." This was accompanied by the people yelling out their vows to help him on the top of their voices. The prospect of being crushed by water dragons, earth golems, fire beasts and tornadoes at the same time was enough to spook even the Maou in Yuuri (who, incidentally, had been snickering in his head up until now).

So it was no wonder when Wolfram, obviously cowed, obeyed.

"Okay, but-"_ -__how much champagne did you have at lunch today?_ He completed as Yuuri kissed him full on the lips, setting off the fireworks, making his heart do ballet, and publicly embarrassing him – yet again.

**R& R!!!! ::glomps:: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello from planet Me! Before anyone gets confuzzled, let me clarify that as far as this story is concerned, nothing of Season three happened after Episode 4. So, the last real meeting of Yuuri and Waltorana is the one in that part.**

**Disclaimer: The rights to Kyou kara maou are nowhere near planet Me. Not even its moons. (Yesh, I have moons. I'm so cool. One of them is pink, by the way. XD)**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

The Prince Consort Tales Chapter 2

The Throne Room in Danger

Yuuri's eyes widened, and he straightened suddenly, causing the stacks of paper around him to rustle slightly. "Wolfram! I just realised!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes."Don't hyperventilate, wimp."

Ever the obedient fiance, Yuuri inhaled deeply, then continued. "But Wolfram, I've never met any of your father's family!"

"Your Majesty, I think you have met Lord Waltorana."

Yuuri shuddered, obviously reminded of the last time they had met. "Conrad, don't remind me of that. It was years ago." It was true, Yuuri had carefully avoided Waltorana since he 'tested his loyalty' by pitting Wolfram against him in a duel to death. _Not_ the sort of thing you remembered fondly.

"I can't marry you without meeting my in-laws, Wolf, it simply isn't proper."

Wolfram looked ticked at this. "What's wrong with just my mother and brothers, you wimp?"

Unfortunately for him, Yuuri wasn't listening. "And we have to invite them to the wedding, too," he said, pausing for a moment, and asking incredulously, "You weren't planning on getting married without your relatives there, were you, Wolfram?"

"Well, yeah! Why not?"

"Wolfram!" Gwendal was apalled."Waltorana would start a war!"

Wolfram, following Yuuri's excellent example, ignored him. "...And I suppose you'll be inviting everyone you know from Japan, huh? Any girlfriends I should know about? I can't believe you'd do this to me!"

"Wolfram! I swear, only Mom, Dad and Sho-chan from my side, really!"

"Call me Onii-chan, Yuuri." This caught Yuuri unawares, busy fending off Wolfram's fireballs with wild jets of water and generally ruining Gwendal's peace of mind. He froze for a moment, turned his head toward the door and then returned to his usual state -

He freaked.

"Whaaaaaaat? Shori? What're you doing here? Mom, Dad, you guys, too?"

Shori glowered a little more at Yuuri's disobedience, as Jennifer and Shouma stepped into the room. Jennifer smiled around at everybody, leaving Shouma to shake hands with Gwendal and Conrad.

"Actually, Yuu-chan, Bob-san sent us here. He said you had some news for us and smiled all strangely." she said. And then, as an afterthought, "Didn't I tell you to call me mama?"

The door opened behind her again. "Mama-chan!" As if on cue, Murata skipped in, rather upsetting Shinou's precarious balance on his shoulder.(If you strained your ears, you might have heard him muttering furiously about how unfittingly Daikenja was behaving. Seriously. _Skipping_.)

"Ken-chan!" she squealed, hugging him briefly, much to Shinou's indignance.

They parted, Murata's eyes searching Gwendal's face. Gwendal shook his head, indicating a no, not yet. Fortunately, Shouma remembered why they were there. "You wanted to tell us something, Yuuri?"

"Oh. Yeah." Yuuri smiled nervously, biting his lip. "Mom, Dad, Sho-Onii-chan, we - I mean, Wolfram and I, are getting married."

Jennifer blinked.

"Uh, Shibuya? I think mama-chan's in shock..."

Shouma glanced at Shori, then smiled. Hugely. "Congratulations, you two!"

Conrart caught the worried glance. "Shori?"he prompted. Shori remained mute but (thankfully) nodded his approval.

Jennifer, meanwhile, realised her son was getting married. "Yuu-chan! Wol-chan! Oh, this is so amazing! I can't wait to start making curry for the wedding!We're going to need lots and lots of vegetables! Oh, oh, this is so much fun!" she punched the air in happiness and looked at Shori, suddenly annoyed. "Sho-chan, why do you look like you just swallowed a sock? You be a bit more happy for your little brother.

"Now, where's Lady Celi?"

Gwendal, Conrart and Wolfram, all completely baffled at Jennifer's outburst, looked at Shouma. He shrugged, smiled again and hugged Wolfram. "Now, Yuuri, don't you ever hurt my son, okay?" He let Wolfram go when he felt his face grow hot, and he saw Yuuri roll his eyes. "Haha, Dad, very funny." (A/N. Yuuri - Secretly relieved). Wolfram crept back to Yuuri's side, face well hidden.

"Hey! I asked where Lady Celi is!"

Conrart blinked at Gwendal. "Oh, good point. I haven't seen her at all today. Gwendal?"

"I don't know either. Well, what Mother does is her own business-"

"I think I saw her in the Throne Room on my way here," Murata cut in helpfully.

"Oh." Three pairs of eyes widened simultaneously. "MOTHER'S IN THE THRONE ROOM!!!"

****

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh dear!!! Lady Celi's in the throne room!!! What terrible fate awaits that poor chair? Not to mention the expensive tapestries... lol, I can almost hear Gwendal quaking in his boots...Ah, well, he's hot any way... Review, and I'll update!!!(And thanks to all the darlings who reviewed the first chappie! I love you all for ever! Thank you, and hope you stay till the end!)


	3. Chapter 3

***dodges fruit and random objects* Yes, I know, I disappeared, i suck. Im really sorry, i completely gave up on this once RL caught up with me... ^^; But, four days ago, a very very awesome person called Sumonte added this to his/her favourites and made me realise people are still reading this. like, Wow. So this chapter, and all those following it are going to be posted only thanks to Sumonte. Everybody, after me, THANK YOU SUMONTE! *loves Sumonte a lot***

**And. Since I only ever watched the anime of Kyou Kara Maou, and there's nothing new out, I've had only my random fantasies and day-dreams to remind me of this canon for a whole year. And those are really non-canon. I mean, Adalbert's nice enough to be a puppy in my head right now. o.O Right. So, if I make any tiny or huge mistakes with respect to the canon, feel free to criticise, kick, or even flame me. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kyou Kara Maou. T.T I dont even own Gwendal...**

The Prince Consort Tales Chapter 3

In which the Prince Consort is Perpetually Pink

Lady Celi instantly brightened as she looked away from Anissina's handiwork and watched her three- no,_ four _sons, and her soon to be in-laws-to-be burst into the room with one very fine soukoku.

She flew to hug Shori, and remind him of how incredibly _eligible_ he still was. And then she proceeded to greet Jennifer and Shouma with giggles and hugs, ignoring Gwendal's pointed stares.

While she fawned over Jennifer and they both squealed about the wedding, the men looked around at the throne room – in awe.

Wolfram, already flustered by the whole in-laws turning up thing and preparing for the wedding, was speechless at the sight he beheld._There's...there's tinsel EVERYWHERE! On the walls, over the portraits, wrapped around the pillars..._"Tinsel," he said, in daze like Yuuri.

Anissina's head snapped around in indignation. "What're you calling tinsel, you brat? That is 100% pure silver yarn, spun by the best silversmiths in Shin Makoku!"

At this, Yuuri, Wolfram and Shori briefly, but inconveniently forgot how to breathe.

When they finally remembered, something else caught Wolfram's eye. _Oh my Shinou. Oh. My. Shinou._

_The throne, oh lords, not the throne..._ The usual high backed throne was almost unrecognisable, with at least twenty of Anissina's contraptions whirring around it suspiciously. The label on one read '2cm thick gold plater-kun!' and that of another read 'Directly attach gems-kun!'. Wolfram gulped and looked away for fear of reading anymore.

Gwendal, meanwhile, was busy staring at all the other new additions to the room, which included a long table that stretched along one wall, and seemed to be loaded with what looked like- sweets. He let out an uncharacteristic gasp and clutched Conrart's shoulder, thinking- _Please, let it not be ball, please let it not be a ball. Shinou, I could take on Dai Shimaron right now but not a ball!_

His mother, bless her, knew his panicked expression well enough from experience, and giggled, "Don't worry, Gwendal, it's much better than a ball!"

"Better?" Conrart asked, wary of what was coming.

It was Anissina who answered this time. "A ball, Gwendal?" she said scornfully. "Really, how ignorant of you! You should know, some of the Bielefelds are coming over for the wedding! They're arriving today."

Wolfram began to tremble. "But... H-how?"

"Oh, I sent one of those pigeons to Waltorana two days ago!" explained Lady Celi.

Jennifer furrowed her eyebrows, trying to catch up. "Wait, Wol-chan's relatives are coming?But that's great! Why's everyone so terrified?"

"Because, mom, Wolf's uncle, Waltorana, is a bit..."

"Hard to handle?" suggested Conrart, unfortunately snapping Wolfram out of shock.

"_Mother!_ Why in the world would you invite Waltorana and-"Wolfram blanked, "Who else is coming, exactly?"

Lady Celi grinned in anticipation. "Well, you how the girls can get. Jacqueline and Antoinette really, really, really wanted to come and play-"

"MOTHER!" The air around Wolfram heated up about 7 degrees, and made Yuuri jump a little.

"Okay, that's enough, Wolfram! Come on, let's go to the kitchens." With this he yanked Wolfram out of the utterly transformed room, trying to ignore how fiery his arm was.

Shori choked on his breath. "You're allowing them to just run away together like that? For all you know,-"

"Oh, Sho-chan, don't be such a spoilsport. Come on, be a gentleman, help us ladies decorate this pretty room!"

Conrart smiled and got to work immediately.

Shouma noticed Gwendal backing away slowly, apparently too experienced to get caught in his mother's schemes, and spoke up (A/N finally!). "Gwendal, can I have a word with you, alone, please?"

Gwendal, thankful for the distraction, nodded. "Sure, let's head over to my office, then."

As they passed by the huge portraits of Shinou and Daikenja in the corridor, Shouma wondered where they had disappeared to. He had caught parts of Shinou's furious muttering, **..**_**.**__Daikenja...I want to go back, now! This is ridiculous!..._ Perhaps, the size difference outside of the Shinou Shrine made it hard for him to yell at Murata properly?

When they got to the office, Shouma didn't waste any time. "Gwendal, I wanted to be sure...You're okay with them getting, you know, married?"

Gwendal smiled, releasing a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. "Of course, I am. What sort of a brother would I be if I wasn't?"

"I mean, Gwendal, that they have your blessing, don't they? Because on Earth, we Mazoku don't – _can't_ marry without consent of both families. And Yuuri – well, he wouldn't have the slightest idea how to go about it the right way. Maybe he's just too young..."

"Shouma, you underestimate Yuuri. He's grown into a fine man, an able king. Five years ago, when he slapped Wolfram, we were all unsure, too. But he's proved himself time and time again, and we hoped this would be special for young Wolfram. We'd all been through a lot before Yuuri became king, but Wolfram was a lot worse; Yuuri changed everything. He _is_ special. And there's nothing we'd like more than to welcome him into the family."

Shouma managed a little smile, despite the tears in his eyes, "And here I thought Yuu-chan was good for nothing but Little League Baseball."

* * *

"Mmmmm..." went Wolfram.

"Mmmmm..." went Yuuri.

"Greta, these cookies are delicious!" They chorused.

Greta's laughter rang through the kitchen. "Yeah, right. You're just saying that; they're half burnt, I can see!"

"No, really!" And to prove his point, Wolfram shoved three maou sized ones down Yuuri's throat, causing him to choke and spray all of them with cookie crumbs.

"Ewwwww! Dad, gross! "

"Hey, don't blame me, kid, blame your other daddy," pouted Yuuri. "Now don't you want to go see your grandmother in the throne room? I know she's going crazy, waiting to see you."

Greta's expression grew tenfold as she realised that her Grandmother was in Blood Pledge Castle, and fell as she wondered if she would like burnt cookies.

Wolfram, the 'other daddy' that he might be, knew his daughter well enough to know what to do. "Come on," he said with a smile and a playful tug on her arm.

And that was all the reassurance she needed. The trio left the kitchens to the maids, heading towards the (dreaded) throne room. As Dorcas opened the door for the maou for the second time that day, Greta gasped in wonder, "Grandma, you can do magic, after all!"

Jennifer shrieked to see her beloved grandaughter and ran from the big box of tins – _silver_ to give her a bear hug. "So what do you think Greta, this enough to impress Wol-chan's 'mean' uncle?"

"Oh, he's always been so nice to me," she giggled.

"That's because you are a charming young lady, trained by Anissina and I," Lady Celi reminded with a smile.

"True," agreed Jennifer. "Say, why don't all of us ladies go get dressed up for the guests?"

The three women left the room, leaving Shori and Conrart tangled up in all the silver and the recently unpacked blue daisy chains.

Yuuri shook his head, wondering if he'd ever be part of a _normal_ family.

It wasn't turning out to be a great day for the maids Doria, Sangria and Lizanya.

It was bad enough that the princess had disappeared with her grandmothers; her help (she had taken to helping them around the kitchens) was missed terribly now that they had to come up with an entirely new dessert in honour of the Bielefeld sisters. _In two hours_. At least Wolfram had disappeared, too. Now they were in no danger from nervous brats trying to send the castle up in flames.

So two hours later, when the first ever batch of Gugelhupf* was cosy in an oven, and Wolfram had turned up safe and sound but blushing scarlet, it was no wonder that the maids were in no condition to face Waltorana and his daughters. The rather loud clip-clop of carriage horses was doing nothing to calm the nerves of the residents of Blood Pledge Castle, and neither did the mysterious absence of Greta (though her Grandmothers had returned to welcome the guests).

The said residents assembled at the main hall, and stepped out in three lines, perhaps trying to find solace in military style discipline : Murata (with Shinou on his shoulder, as usual), Wolfram, Yuuri and Conrart leading, then Gunter, Lady Celi, Jennifer and Gwendal, finally Anissina, Shori, Shouma and Dorcas. Well, _someone_ had to carry the luggage inside.

The Bielefeld flags drew closer and closer, stopping strategically in front of Yuuri. Waltorana's personal guard bowed first to Yuuri, Wolfram and Murata (and Shinou), and then opened the first carriage door still bowed in respect.

Wolfram smiled a little as he felt Yuuri sway beside him, somewhat reassured that he wasn't the only one weak with shudders.

Waltorana stepped out in all his arrogant glory, a surprisingly genuine smile on his face. He bowed deeply to Yuuri, and (even more surprising than his smile) moved forward to hug Wolfram. He appeared to whisper something in his ear that made hime go red from his nose to his toes, and stepped back to address Yuuri.

"And now, Your Majesty, I present to you my daughters - ", the guards tried to open the door of the second carriage, but it slammed open of its own accord, "- Jacqueline and Antoinette von Bielefeld."

A slim, tall figure pranced out of the carriage and curtsied, "Jacqueline, your Majesty, pleasure to meet you!", before turning with a gleam in her eye to Wolfram. "Wolfy!", her pale hair completely buried him as she hugged him with all her might.

Shori gulped as he took in her well-formed body, her all too familiar curves and her devastatingly blue eyes, nauseatingly reminded of one of his dating sim games - one that had ended particularly badly.

Conrart sensed his discomfort and guiltily allowed himself a smirk while Yuuri wondered if his fiance could breathe.

The clanging of metal on metal brought their attention to another feminine figure slipping out if the carriage, that made all the Shibuyas gasp in unison and Shori's knees weak.

Light flashed off Murata's glasses as he commented dryly to Shinou, "I _never_ thought I'd see a goth in this world."

And true enough, there didn't seem to be many more words to describe her, as if Shori muttering "date with a Vampire 2.0, Date with a Vampire 2.0..." while clutching his father's arm wasn't enough to indicate that.

Jennifer blinked as the girl ambled along to face Yuuri.

"Toni, " She said, inclining her head towards him.

_She's whiter than anyone I've ever seen before,_ marvelled Jennifer. _...and her hair- it's all different colours ! But, aren't black eyes rare in this world?_

Not being allowed to wear black, she was draped in neck to toe in midnight blue, her face seeming to be its moon. Her sharp, elven features, highlighted by her short spiky hair (painted five colours), formed a half mocking, half appreciative look as she turned to Wolfram.

He was still gasping for breath from Jacqueline's hug as she flicked a lock of hair off his face and said, "Not bad, not bad at all, little Wolfy." She was about to turn to Shori (poor thing, she had noticed his 'gorgeous' soukoku eyes and hair from the corner of her eye), no doubt to make some sort of an advance, when-

"_Toni_!"

Greta's lithe profile flew across the vast courtyard and stopped a millisecond from crashing into her. As if this wasn't enough to confuse all those present (to the best of their knowledge the two had never even heard of eachother before), Toni's hard obsidian eyes softened and she welcomed Greta into her arms – as warmly as sisters reuniting.

Yuuri and Wolframs' eyebrows furrowed like mirrors – after all, what father wants to see his only daughter embrace a total stranger, much less one who looked as ..._wild_, as Toni?

"Greta!" they shouted, just as Waltorana said, "Antoinette!"; Jacqueline just giggled.

Lady Celi, realising that all the fathers present would waste no time in blowing the scene out of proportion, said "Come now, we oughtn't to keep our guests shivering. Let's all go in and introduce the in-laws-to-be!"

They trooped inside, the obediance having nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with fear of her wrath.

Once inside, Greta disappeared again, her absence more conspicuous because it was to avoid the questions that would surely come. But her fathers didn't, or rather, weren't allowed to notice, and were instead dragged off to the throne room.

While Waltorana grinned to himself, his ego rising like dough in the oven at the thought that the room had been redone for him, and Jacqueline and Toni gorged themselves on little sandwiches, Yuuri and Wolfram stared at the painting of a window.

Ignoring them, Waltorana, Jennifer, Lady Celi, Jacqueline and Murata began discussing the wedding.

Lady Celi assumed the stance of an army general. "Since I have the most experience in weddings among all of us here, I take resposibility for making this one happen!"

Jennifer, Jacqueline and Murata applauded, Waltorana looked on enthusiastically.

"I shall now read out a list of essentials, and one of you must volunteer for each! Okay, first – vows!"

Murata hopped about, making Shinou go _poof_ to his shrine in a cloud of oaths. "Oh, leave that to Ulrike and I, your Highness! We've got the actual ceremony all planned out."

"Thank you, your Holiness! Flowers?"

It was Gunter who spoke, much to Shori and Shouma's surprise. "Gisela has especially said that she would like to handle the flowers, with Greta's help, your Highness."

"Very well, then. Robes for the grooms?"

Waltorana started to promise the finest clothing in all of Shin Makoku, but his younger daughter cleared her throat. "Um, you guys know those two are still here, right? Do you really want to spoil the element of surprise?"

Jennifer took charge. "Yuuri, Wolfram, be dears and don't spoil our fun."

When they just blinked at eachother, then at her, she sighed, "Get out, both of you, and don't pry into the matters of your wedding, okay?"And with that she pushed them out herself.

In the hallway, Yuuri and Wolfram felt their heads clearing of the utter weirdness of someone planning their wedding like a siege. Wolfram even began to smile despite how nervous he was, as Yuuri smiled his goofy smile and took his hand in his own. "Say, Yuuri, can you believe it?"

"Believe what? That this - " his arm slid around Wolfram's waist, pulling him closer, "- is real? That you of all people-" he cupped Wolfram's cheek in his other hand, as if to reassure him, "- would be nervous? Or, maybe, it's that in a week you - " his lips met Wolfram's neck, travelling upward slowly,"- will be my _husband_?" he finished against his lips.

Wolfram was lost in Yuuri for a few minutes, like he always was when Yuuri reminded him why he put up with his wimpy-ness, until the door slammed open next to them.

"Little brother!" cried Toni. "Do you have to yell it out that loud?"

Yuuri pulled back, blinking at her. "What?"

Wolfram blushed as red as a firetruck. "Erm.. Yuuri... She can read minds."

"Eh... are you serious?"

And then, "Gehhhhh, Wolf, what were you thinking!"

"Oh, Your Majesty, I don't think you'd want to know."

Jacqueline appeared in the doorway. "Toni! Perhaps he would... they are getting _married,_ afterall.."

"Oi! Don't change the topic!"

"What topic, you fool of a king?"

"Er... How do _you_ know _Greta_?"

Toni smirked. "Wolfram, you remember last year when I left Father's palace... Well, I happened to camp out at Greta's school, and we happened to connect very well."

Wolfram took a step closer to her. _What did you do to her?_

"Whoa, protective much, little brother? We just talked about regular stuff – school, people... drugs, boys..." She completed, half-jokingly.

It was all Yuuri could do to restrain Wolfram as he lunged towards Toni, fireballs blinking in and out of existence around his fingertips.

"You little-! You've been corrupting my innocent little daughter! How could you? You're" _A HORRIBLE INFLUENCE!_ Toni winced at Wolfram's mental scream as Yuuri jammed his hand over his mouth.

"Wolfram!" Waltorana and the others chose this very moment to exit the throne room, getting an excellent view of Jacqueline giggling, Toni wincing and Yuuri more or less straddling Wolfram.

Wolfram promptly went through ten different shades of pink successively.

Lady Celi and Jennifer happy-danced for a few minutes at the sight, and Murata clapped.

"Well, then! It's all decided!" said Jennifer finally.

Lady Celi continued, "Tomorrow will be the first of the sacred rituals!" Ignoring Wolfram's shudder, "We will have the very important Battle of Popularity tomorrow!"

And then, the red as ever, soon-to-be Prince Consort fainted in his fiance's arms.

* * *

**And A HUGE Thanks to EVERYONE who read(s) this story and came back for this chappie ^^ *hands out cookies* and also to people who reviewed! I love all of you! Now review again! ^^**

**btw, lots of people who reviewed way back in the beginning, thank you to you also, but all your reviews got lost in the re-posting of the fic. T.T **


End file.
